Your One And Only
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: After the Doctor changed Rose left but now regrets it so Bad Wolf offers to help. All is she has to do is win his heart again but there's a catch the Doctor's human & doesn't know her and another girl likes him, too. Also if she fails everything stays the same. Can she win him back or will they both end up apart? (Rewrite of "The one that got away") (Rose/Tenth AU)
1. Chapter 1

Rose stared out her window up at the night sky, once again she was thinking about the Doctor.

"I wonder if he's out there." She thought.

It had been a couple of months since Rose said goodbye to the Doctor because he had regenerated.

She had said things to him that had hurt him and now she was paying for it with her loneliness and broken heart.

Every night she was looking at the sky wondering if the TARDIS was up there and if he was alone or with someone else.

Rose wanted him to come back but now she was losing hope.

Rose clutched the TARDIS key in her hand and sighed. "I wish you come back to me."

"That can be arranged." She heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" Rose asked startled.

"I did."

Rose turned and gasped, a woman looking exactly like her sat on her bed grinning.

"Hello!" She waved.

They could've been twins except her outfit was a white dress torn at the sleeves and her black stockings had holes.

"W-who are you?" Rose asked.

The woman chuckled. "Oh, come on you know who I am. My name was everywhere you went."

"I don't understand." She replied.

The woman groaned. "Seriously? Bad wolf, ring a bell?"

Her eyes glowed as she said her own name.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "You can't be."

"Well I am." She replied proudly.

"Why do you look like me?"

Bad wolf shrugged.

"Well, I've tried other forms but never this one. I kind of like it. What do you think?" She said checking herself in Rose's mirror.

"Why are you even here?" Rose asked.

Bad wolf grinned. "I'm here to help you win back the Doctor."

Rose wasn't sure if she could trust her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Uh, because you miss him." Bad wolf replied.

Rose picked at her sweater. "I-I don't miss him."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please!"

"I don't! Besides I'm sure he's just fine." Rose insisted.

Bad wolf pressed her lips together. "Mm hmm, I think you need a reality check."

She moved Rose to the front of her mirror then waved her hand in front of it and a cloudy image of a man slowly appeared.

"It's the Doctor." Rose said as it finally came into focus.

"My you're bright, aren't you?" Bad wolf muttered.

Rose shot her a dirty look then continued to watch.

He looked different he was wearing a brown pinstripe suit and converse sneakers but his manic energy and bright smile were gone.

Instead of twirling around the console he was slowly walking around it looking very solemn and depressed.

"He looks so sad. Where's his companion?" She asked.

Bad wolf sighed. "There is no companion; he's been alone since you left."

"So I still have a chance?" Rose asked.

Bad wolf sighed. "I don't know about that. The Doctor doesn't really want a companion anymore."

"Why?"

"He'd rather face the loneliness than risk getting hurt." She explained.

Guilt washed over Rose as shook her head. "I didn't think I hurt him that much."

"Well, you've heard of one broken heart; try having two." She replied as the image vanished.

Rose felt herself tearing up.

Bad wolf noticed and placed her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Rose sniffed. "I was wrong. I miss him and I want to be with him. I wish I could change go back and change all this."

Bad wolf grinned. "That's what I've waited to hear you say."

Rose glanced at her. "You mean I can fix this?"

"Well, it won't be easy but I think it can be done."

She smiled. "What do I have to do?"

Bad wolf leaned against her drawer.

"Considering what happened is a fixed point the only to make it right is to send you to an alternate universe and you're going to have to win his heart, again."

Rose nodded. "Sounds simple."

Bad wolf sighed. "Well there is a catch."

"What?" She replied worried.

"The Doctor will be human so he'll have no idea who you are and there's going to be another girl who likes him as well."

"Seriously?" She said.

"Well, they don't call it an alternate universe for nothing." Bad wolf replied.

Rose groaned in frustration.

Bad wolf shrugged. "On the bright side you will automatically adapt to your new surroundings."

"What happens if I can't win his heart?" Rose asked.

"Then everything stays the way it is but I'll be popping up now and then to check on you, not in this form but you'll know it's me."

Rose sighed. "Fine, anything to get him back."

Bad wolf smiled. "I think you can do it. Are you ready?"

Rose nodded.

Bad wolf clapped her hands and a bright light appeared swirling in her mirror.

She looked at Bad wolf uncertain.

"Go on, it won't hurt you." Bad wolf reassured her.

Rose clenched her fists and closed her eyes before stepping inside the mirror


	2. Chapter 2

Rose felt a jolt and slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't in her bedroom instead she was standing in a shop.

She glanced down at her name tag and frowned. "Great, I'm working in a shop again." But looking around she saw the aisles of records, CD's and music posters and slightly smiled.

"Well, at least it's a music store."

Then she remembered the Doctor and started looking around for him.

Rose walked through the aisles glancing at costumers.

"He's got to be here otherwise why would she bring me here first?" She thought chewing her lip.

"Excuse me Miss?" A male voice said behind her.

She turned and gasped, it was the Doctor except he looked a little different.

His hair was a bit shorter, he wore glasses and the pinstripe suit was replaced by jeans, a red t-shirt and navy blue jacket.

Rose swallowed. "Damn, he looks good." She thought to herself.

"Uh, sorry if I startled you but I was wondering if you could help me?" He asked.

It hurt so much that he didn't know her but she didn't let it show.

"You didn't. How can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"Do you have any Ian Dury? " He asked.

Rose smiled. "Ah, into the classics I see."

He flashed his boyish grin causing her heart to melt.

"Yeah, I admit it I'm a big Ian Dury fan." He chuckled.

"Well, let's see what we've got." She motioned for him to follow her.

They started going through a collection of albums and CD's when he reached over for a record lightly brushing against her arm.

His touch was so warm and familiar she shivered.

Glancing over an album he asked. "So do you like Ian Dury?

Rose nodded. "Yeah, he's my favorite. Um, I'm Rose Tyler by the way."

He smiled. "David McDonald."

The Doctor extended his hand to her and Rose smiled nervously as she shook it.

"You have a very pretty name." He said.

"Thanks." She blushed as she quickly pulled out an Ian Dury album.

Her knees went weak as she looked into his romantic brown eyes and handed it to him.

The Doctor held it up and grinned. "Brilliant!"

He then noticed her staring. "Something wrong?"

Rose shook her head. "No, uh you ready to ring this album up?"

The Doctor nodded and they went to the counter she was amazed she remembered how to use a cash register.

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple of bills.

"Wow, the Doctor with money." She thought surprised.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

Rose watched him leave and sighed.

"You're welcome Doctor." She said softly.

Finally when her shift was over and all she wanted was to sit outside and think.

She found a seat outside a café and ordered some chips; the wind and sun felt good compared to the stuffy music store.

Rose spotted The Doctor at another table reading.

Rose stared at him until she heard a voice behind her.

She turned and there was a short brown-haired little girl. "Hi!"

Rose looked at her strangely. "Uh, hello."

Then Rose peered closer into her eyes and they flashed.

"Bad wolf?" She whispered.

"I was wondering when you were going to recognize me." Bad wolf smiled as she sat next to her.

"Blimey, you do change forms, don't you."

Bad wolf grinned. " I like it, being a kid is fun!"

Rose just grunted and lowered her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Rose sighed. "The Doctor had no idea who I was."

"You knew that would happen" She replied.

Rose tugged on her earring. "It was still a shock."

"But at least your first meeting was a positive experience." Bad wolf pointed out.

She smiled. "Yeah, he was nice."

Bad wolf tapped her shoulder. "By the way the girl who likes him is here."

"Where?"

Bad wolf pointed at a slim blond girl walking by.

Rose recognized the girl from her French history books.

Rose gawked. "My competition is Madame Pompadour, are you kidding me?" She hissed.

"Well, not exactly in your world she's Madame Pompadour here she's an ordinary girl name Reinette except she's rich."

"Great." She mumbled. "So how did they meet?" Rose asked.

Bad wolf took out a bag of jacks and started playing. "A bookstore where the Doctor works."

"Why is a historical figure like her interested in him?"

"She feels he treats her better than the other guys she's dated and he's nice to her." She explained.

Rose frowned and watched as Reinette strolled behind the Doctor and traced her finger along the back of his neck tickling him causing the Doctor to chuckle.

He glanced behind him as Reinette gave him a flirtatious smile and calmly walked away.

Rose glared her. "I'm going to kill her."

She started to get out of her chair but Bad wolf grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"You can't do that, Rose."

She groaned and covered her head in frustration.

Bad wolf sighed. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy."

Rose nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I know but you didn't tell me it was going to hurt so much." She sniffed.


End file.
